brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammer of Infinite Fate
is the second add-on made available for Brütal Legend. It includes three new outfits for Eddie, four paint jobs and four upgrades for the Deuce, four multiplayer maps, six effigies for Mount Rockmore and nine new Achievements. It was released on December 15th, 2009 on Xbox LIVE Marketplace for 400 MS points and on the PlayStation Store for $4.99. Threads Threads are a set of three new outfits for Eddie. Each outfit has an associated achievement/trophy. * Mountain Man - Heavier clothing for colder weather with a full beard. Unlocked after "Doom's Dawn" is completed. * Black Metal - Traditional black metal threads and face paint, which mourns the lost souls who succumbed to the Sea of Black Tears. Available after unlocking the first Motor Forge. * Zaulia Threads - Black studded leather giving homage to the Zaulia tribe. Unlocked after "A Number Of The Beasts" is completed. Each outfit can be further adorned with one of seven Back Patches - Crew, Double Fine logo, Ironheade logo, Kabbage Boy logo, Ace of Spades, Iron Cross, and Ormagöden. The Deuce upgrades * Oculus of the Lost - an all-seeing GPS for the world; a winged eyeball that focuses on Artifacts of Legend, Landmark Viewers, Bound Serpents, Tab Slabs, etc. Will be available in the Motor Forge after completing the game. * Eye of Sorrow - Primary weapon that harnesses the power of the Sea of Black Tears and launches black projectiles at enemies - Unlocked after "Pilgrimage of Screams" is completed. * Disgorger - Secondary weapon for the Deuce that shoots Tainted Coil blood, dealing heavy damage to all enemies. * Coiling Maw - Armour salvaged from the personal Chariot of Lord Doviculus - Available after "Doom's Dawn" * Four new Paint Jobs (Motor Freek, Gliger, Psychomaster, and The Wraith). Achievements/Trophies * Carnivore - Run down 20 animals in the Deuce with the Coiling Maw equipped. - 10G/Bronze * If You Want Blood, You Got It - Kill 20 Tainted Coil units with the Disgorger. - 10G/Bronze * Cry Me a River - Kill 20 Drowning Doom units with the Eye of Sorrow. - 10G/Bronze * Whispering Rock - Chisel four Razputin heads onto Mt. Rockmore. - 10G/Bronze * Beard Beard Action Beard! - Make out with Ophelia while wearing the Mountain Man Threads. - 10G/Bronze * A Face Like a Beast - Kill 15 enemies with a Metal Beast while wearing the Zaulia Threads. - 10G/Bronze * Hammer of Infinite Fate Tourist - Play a multiplayer game on all Hammer of Infinite Fate multiplayer maps. - 10G/Bronze * Hammer of Fate Champion - Win 10 games on Hammer of Infinite Fate maps - ranked or vs. the Brütal AI. - 10G/Bronze * Norwegian Sendoff - Visit the grave of a fallen hero while wearing the Black Metal Threads. - 10G/Bronze Maps * Altar of Blood * Coiled Remains * Crucible of the Titans * The Amplified Cliffs Mount Rockmore Effigies * Rima * Razputin * Dadbat * The Hunter * Kage the Kannonier * Tim Schafer Update Upon release of the second DLC, an update was released. Changes included changing Call of the Wild to summoning from the stage and imposing it and the Tick Choppers to the load limit. Avatar health was severely decreased, making them much more vulnerable in combat and prone to being defeated easily by certain double teams. However, Xbox LIVE matchmaking was still unable to give random teammates. Gallery Threads.png Mountain Man Fists.png Mountain Man.png|The Mountain Man threads. 15434.jpg|The Zaulia Threads. HammerofInfiniteFate.jpg|From left to right: The Coiling Maw, The Eye of Sorrow, Oculus of the Lost, and the Mountain Man Threads. BrutalDLC2.jpg|The Crucible of the Titans map. Related Content Category:Downloadable content *